Rock Paper Scissors
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: Ever wonder how Starfire learned the complicated Earth game of Rock Paper Scissors? How will her Tameranian mind react to this?


**A/N: Hey hey hey! ^^ I sounded like Fat Albert just then, didn't I? XD Well, this is the first of many Teen Titans fanfics I'm planning to write. I was watching an ep of TT last night and Star and Rob played Rock Paper Scissors, and I thought, "I didn't think Starfire would even know HOW to play Rock Paper Scissors!" Of course I was joking; I LOVE Star! (And I love Star/Rob) Anywho, thus the plot bunny was born! I hope you like it! :D I'm sorry if it's totally horrible, I just recently started watching this show and this is my first attempt at a TT fic. I might not be in character very much. I am open to helpful tips! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. I would ruin the sheer awesomeness of it!**

* * *

"No way!" Beast Boy snarled, revealing more of the fang on his bottom lip.

"Yes way! Boo-yah! I get to watch TV!" Cyborg even started doing a little victory dance, which made Beast Boy all the more enraged.

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Ya wanna bet?" he demanded, piercing him with a determined glare.

"You know what this means," Cyborg said in a tone equally as dramatic, shooting daggers at Beast Boy, which was even more frightening with his single red eye.

The tension in the room was replaced with a playful competitiveness as they hurried toward each other and stuck out their fists. "Rock, paper, scissors," they chorused, their fists rising up and down simutaneously with each word.

Starfire looked puzzled. "What is this odd matter of quarrel?" she asked Raven, who was reading her spell book on the couch. "Rock, paper, scissors? That makes no sense!"

"It's something weird people do for fun," Raven answered in a bored tone, her face stoic, as she turned a page in her book.

"HA! HA! BEAT YOU, CYBORG! TOLD YOU, TOLD YOU, TOLD YOU! YOU JUST GOT OWNED!" Confetti fell as Beast Boy took his turn doing his own victory dance.

Cyborg was steaming, an anime angry sign on his forehead. "No fair! Best three outta five!" he challenged, and Beast Boy responded with a smirk.

"Winner buys pizza," Beast Boy retorted, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starved!"

"Fine, but don't go cryin' when you hafta spend alla your money for pizza!"

Starfire looked even more confused, looking from one face to the other. "I'm afraid I do not understand this strange custom," she spoke quietly.

Robin entered the room, confidence evident in his stride, looking cool and casual, as always. "It's just a little game to see who wins is all, Starfire," he replied.

"But why is it that whoever loses gets to watch the television and purchase pizza?" Starfire inquired, seeing Cyborg's enfuriated expression as Beast Boy won..again.

Robin shrugged. "It's like a bet, Star. That's all."

"Oh? And like a bet, you have to, as you say, do as the opponent says?" Robin, confused, nodded. Starfire's face lit up as she turned to Raven. "Raven, if you will play the rock and the scissors cutting the paper with me, whoever loses has to go to the mall of shopping and purchase colorful adornments and hair accessories, and have a-"

"No," Raven interrupted coldly, not skipping a beat, her eyes never once leaving that fascinating book.

Starfire looked puzzled. "But Robin says that you have to play and do as the opponent says. Right, Robin?" She beamed as she turned to him, scarlet hair flashing as it flipped delicately over her shoulder. Raven, behind Star, shook her head threateningly at Robin and made a slashing motion across her throat.

Robin's eyebrows shot up. "I..uh..well, kinda..it's like.." He struggled for words, torn, as the two girls listened to what he would say. "..I don't know.." he finally said lamely.

Starfire's face fell. "I have misinterpreted, yes?" She slowly flew towards her room, shoulders slumped. "I don't think I shall ever belong on Earth or understand their customs," she muttered sadly.

Robin's eyes widened and he ran forward to stop her. Of course time would stop turning before Robin wouldn't do anything to please her. "No, no, Star! You, uh, had it right the first time," he assured her quickly. Raven rolled her eyes.

The light returned to Starfire's stunning emerald eyes. "Oh, much thanks to you, Robin!" she said cheerfully as she raced back to Raven. "You have to accept my rock and scissors cutting the paper, yes?"

Raven's dark eyes singled out Robin and they flashed angrily. Robin shrugged helplessly. Raven slammed her book shut and stood up, the gloating Beast Boy and sulking Cyborg even tuning in to watch. "Rock, paper, scissors," they chorused, Starfire's cheerful tone mingling with Raven's dull one. Raven held out her fist and Starfire looked blankly at her. "What do I perform next?" she asked, her hand motionless in the air. Everyone around her slapped their foreheads.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You either do a rock," she held up her fist, "paper," she spread out her hand flat, "or scissors." Then she held up her two first fingers in the shape of scissors.

"And how do we know which opponent wins?" Starfire questioned, looking on in fascination.

Beast Boy looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously? This is like the oldest game ever!" Starfire looked hurt, and Robin shot him a glare. Beast Boy held up his hands innocently. "Alright, alright. Paper beats rock, scissors beats paper, and rock beats scissors."

Starfire blinked. "Pardon?"

Everyone slapped their foreheads again. This time Raven spoke up, her tone dull and slow as if she were consulting a three-year-old. "If I do paper and you do rock, I win because paper smothers rock. If I do scissors and you do rock, you win because the rock breaks the scissors. And if I do scissors and you do paper, I win because...well, I don't think you're _that _stupid."

"Oh! I believe I understand now! It is a mindless game which has results of which cannot happen, techinically speaking." Starfire beamed. "Is this what humans on this planet do for fun? On Tameran, we simply run our fingers along others' ribcages until they laugh uncontrollably." She laughed at the fond memory. Everyone else, however, stared at her.

"Um..do you mean tickling?" Cyborg finally put two-and-two together.

Starfire turned to him. "Oh? Is that what you call it?" She smiled and nodded. "Then yes. Tickling."

"Are we gonna play or what?" Raven steered the discussion back on track. Starfire nodded and turned back to face her. "Rock, paper, scissors," they chorused again, raising their fists up and down-Starfire's fist bouncing too fast for Raven's liking. Raven got scissors and Starfire got rock.

"Um..what am I supposed to perform again?" she asked sheepishly. Everyone groaned.

"You got rock," Cyborg interjected. "So you're supposed to..ya know, beat her. Rock beats scissors."

Starfire nodded, then her understanding melted again to confusion as she stared at her clenched fist. "..How does rock beat scissors, exactly? I know you explained it to me, but I'm afraid I don't remember clearly."

Raven shook her head in a mix of disbelief and pity. "Even Beast Boy knows how to play this game," she muttered. "That's a miracle in itself."

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested, overhearing her comment.

Robin stepped up beside Star, his hand covering Starfire's fist as he demonstrated. They both flushed at the contact as Robin guided her fist to on top of Raven's "scissors". "You're supposed to smash them. If you smashed a rock on top of scissors, they would break," he explained patiently. Starfire gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you," she responded, then raised her fist and sent it crashing on top of Raven's fingers. Raven yelped in pain, drawing back as her fingers turned red.

"Not that hard!" Raven shouted, glaring at the begaffled Starfire.

"I apologize!" Starfire called out sincerely as Raven stormed out of the room. She looked glum. "I suppose now Raven will not follow through with the winner's orders," she said, mostly to herself.

"You bet I won't!" came Raven's biting voice from out of nowhere. Starfire flinched.

Robin, sympathetic for her, touched Starfire's shoulder briefly. "If you'd like.." There was obvious hesitancy in his voice, yet there was sincerity, too. "I'll go to the mall with you and follow the winner's orders," he added with a grin.

"Oh, thank you, Robin! You are a very good friend!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly, embracing him shortly before hurrying away to ready herself. Robin's cheeks flushed red as he watched her exit the room.

"It's so obvious," Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time, watching the encounter between their leader and the Tameranian. They looked at each other competitively. Beast Boy yelled out, "Jinx, you owe me a soda!" He burst out laughing as Cyborg looked disgusted.

"What?" Starfire stood at the doorway, terribly confused at Beast Boy's statement. "What does this mean?"

Robin sighed and guided her out of the Titans tower and toward the mall before she could ask any more questions about the so-called 'Earthly custom'. "What ever did Beast Boy mean by his odd declaration?" Starfire asked curiously. Robin sighed inwardly. _Here we go again..._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have to admit, I like how that turned out. Not bad for a first, eh? I promise I have lots more of TT fics planned in the future! Give me some feedback and helpful advice, and I'll get started on 'em! Feel free to speak your opinion, but please, no flames. Now, review! Thanks guys! I'm out! ^^**


End file.
